Percabeth Love and Aphrodite's Curse (onwards)
by percabeth818
Summary: Somebody got pissed off. Somebody got cursed. Somebody will forget. Somebody may get hurt. Read more to know who these may be. One thing's for sure: Percabeth is involved. My very first fanfic. rewrite of Percabeth Love and Aphrodite's curse but this one will be the ONE. The other one's a dead end. Anyway, rated T for now. rated m for future chapters. But it's M just in case. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

I'm just a girl. Yes, a girl, yet different in ways. Like I don't get it about make-up. I would rarely fix my hair. I'd rather have shoes instead of heels. I wear jewelry with a limit, and others, so many to name. Want to know who I am? Yes? No? Maybe? Like it or not I'll do it. Name's Annabeth Chase. Where did I get my name? I don't know. I just have it.

Here I am in front of a new school. I'm a 'good girl' of course, but dad was assigned here and now my school is the Goode High in New York. No love life, too, I guess. I never dated anyone. No boy even came close to staying for about a day in my head. So I'm an 'NBSB'. But will that all change this year... I open the doors to find out….

**Chapter 1**

"Kiddo, wake up!" someone yelled downstairs. Damn it! I was in my world! With Percy, Grover, Chiron, etc. I was Annabeth of course and I was about to kiss Percy! Urgh! Alright, you caught me. I've got an imaginary boyfriend. Well Percy's a lot better than those dorks at school, you know. Well…. I don't know yet. It's my first day so imagining here… I get out of bed. My PJO book: The Demigod Files is still open beside me. I love that book and the series. Why? I've got my name there. Anyway….. Got to get ready…..

I stormed down the stairs after getting dressed. Why? A hobby. Problem? Anyway… I'm on my way to the kitchen to eat. On the way, I look at the floor-length mirror at the hall. I'm in a dress that's blue and up to my midthigh, too high for me so I'm also wearing my leggings, with my favorite headband and a watch on my left wrist, a bracelet on the right and earrings. My feet are in my favorite converse. So I'm all set. My books are in my bag in the living room.

"Oh damn, sis." My brother, Mark Anthony, said when he saw me at the mirror. He went to my side and ruffled my hair. "Hey!" he laughs then said "Why?" he said that innocently. "Do that again and I'll tell dad your secret." "What secret?" "You know which one." His face turned pale. I smirked triumphantly. "Alright, sis. You win. Sorry." I strode to the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie. Nice outfit." Mom said while I sat down. "Thanks, mom. Mmmmmmm…..nice breakfast. It smells so nice." She smiled. "Thanks. Hurry up or you'll be late." Then she started cleaning up the sink.

"Alright, kiddo, you've got your allowance, right?" dad said. We're already outside the school, just checking if everything's there. "Yeah, dad. Reminder: I'm already 15!" I said while kissing his cheek and opening the car door. "I know kiddo. Good luck." He smiled then drove away. I turned to face the façade of the school. Just as expected, most of them are meeting their friends. Some couples kissing each other 'hi' (ewwwwww -_-) and some are just there. The EMO's. I sighed and walked inside just before the bell rang.

"Here you go, Miss Chase." "Thank you, ma'am." Here I am in the office, reading my schedule. "You're welcome, dear, and welcome to Goode High." She said with a smile. I left the room and looked around. Where's my locker? It's #818. They just put numbers in them. It's never ordered, I guess. It's like 461, 483, 538,673,181…. I'm lucky because I got #818. It's Percy's birthday! Hahahahaha….. Combination: 5 21 16 3 12. 5 days in the Lotus Hotel. June and December 21. Percy was 16 when the first real Percabeth kiss happened. Cabin 3. 12 Olympians. CERTIFIED PJO ADDICT! ^_^ Anyway… where's that locker?! Oh…there it is. First period: Homeroom, 2nd: Geometry, 3rd: English, Break, 4th: Chemistry, 5th: Free period, 6th: Gym class. Okay….. I got my books and closed my locker. I looked around and I saw a boy, about my age or older, rummaging his locker. I couldn't see his face. All I could see is his hair to his feet. He's tall, I only reach his ears. He has jet-black hair. He's wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, and black converse. He also has a faint smell of the sea. Maybe he's a surfer...Hmmm….maybe….

Where's room 403? Good thing I started to look for it before the warning bell even rang. I'm so DAMN lost! Where is it? I'm so busy looking for the room that I wasn't looking where I'm walking. I think it's the wrong way so I turned around and started walking again. Now I think it's the right way. 309…310…311…312... Umph! I didn't know what happened. Next thing I know my butt's on the floor. "Why the HADES?!" from outside, I could hear a distant rumble of thunder. "I'm sorry but please don't use names like that around me, alright?" I look up to give the boy a piece of my mind when….

.

.

.

The boy I bumped into was….

Percy….

ste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- POV change I: Percy**

I wake up from my wonderful dream with someone quite special. It's a secret…for now. "Percy! Time for school!" mom called from the kitchen. "I'm up!" I answered. "Alright but hurry, Perce. It's the first day!" she replied. I sighed then started to fix myself. After a few minutes, I'm going to our kitchen wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and converse. I already brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Hoping the sea smell I naturally have wouldn't be too noticeable.

"Come on, honey, eat breakfast." Mom said with her smile. "Yeah, mom. Thanks." After breakfast, I get my bag from my room. "Bye, mom." "Bye, honey." I step outside our apartment then looked around. I sighed. First day of school….I don't care about my studies. I only thing I care about this moment is to find Annabeth. You're probably wondering why. Well because ummmm… she's uhhhhhh….missing. I'm not sure where she is. Grover and Tyson are in San Francisco. They'll look for her there. I'm here in New York; I decided to look for her here. I've got no choice, really. Mom enrolled me at Goode High, Paul's school. So I've got to study still.

"Hey, Percy!" someone called. I stopped and looked for the caller. I realized it was Rachel dare. Waving at me and coming over. I waved back and smiled. It's been a long time since I saw her again. "Hey, Rachel. What're you doing here?" "I go here, remember?" she smacked me gently. "Owww." I said dramatically. She laughs. "How's Annabeth?" she asks, turning my happy face to a sad one. She notices it immediately. "Oh…I'm sorry. She was a nice friend…" I took note of 'was'. "Oh no, Rachel. She's just missing. Not dead. I've got a quest to find her with Grover and Tyson. They're in San Francisco." I said quickly, noticing her looking for the other two. "Oh. Ok. See you, Perce." She gave me one last affectionate smile then walked away. I walked inside to grab my schedule…

"Here you go, Mr. Jackson." "Thank you, ma'am."She smiled. "New here?" she asks. I shook my head. "Oh. Maybe I-uhh-no...Uhhh…okay. Welcome back, dear." I walked out the room and read my schedule. I could only make out the words because of my dyslexia. But I managed to read it anyways. First period: Homeroom at room 403. Second: Mythology. Third: Gym Class. Break. Fourth: Free Period. Fifth: History. Sixth: History. Double History?! "Oh, Zeus!" I exclaimed, far from the school, thunder bellowed. "Oops. Sorry." I said. I went to my locker. It's #816. Combination: 16 5 21 6 3. If you want to know why those numbers, it's just numbers from the PJO series. I opened it and cleaned my locker a bit. After, I left my books not needed 'til after break. Now to room 403.

Just because it's my second year here doesn't mean I know where everything is. And I don't know where room 403 is. I walk through the corridors, looking at the rooms' number. I think I'm going the right way. While walking, I was thinking about my quest. How would we find Annabeth? She may be in another side of the world and I assigned Grover and Tyson to San Francisco. Maybe we'll never find her… maybe… she'll forget Camp Half-Blood completely….

I was still thinking and was about to start walking when something made me move further than I intentionally did. Thinking it was an attack, I made a grab for Riptide while turning around…..

But there was no monster…instead a girl, wearing a blue dress (same shade as mine) and black leggings, and converse, was sitting on the floor. "Why the HADES?!" she exclaimed. I got nervous. Monsters may be coming this way to me at this very moment. I quickly said "I'm sorry but don't use names like that around me, k?" Then suddenly she looked up…

My heart beats even faster because…

My search is over…

I have found Annabeth Chase…

"Oh, fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Back to Annabeth's POV-**

**Chapter 3- Getting to Know Each Other a Little more… Maybe!**

"Oh, fuck." Percy…..maybe that's really him….

"Why, on the first day and already swearing? Tsk. Tsk." He smiled. I'm still on the floor so he offered me his hand. I accepted it…but the moment our hands met something WEIRD happened. It's like a current rushed to my hand to my heart and mind. When it's on my mind, something weirder happened. I got a vision. I know it. It didn't happen and DOESN'T happen. It's me with armor on, my hair in a ponytail. Chiron teaching me moves and there's Percy training with me. I let go and it stopped. I looked at him. His smile now disappeared. "Umm sorry." I tell him. "Uhhh no…it's my fault." Awkward….. "Ummm…what's your name?" "Umm…Annabeth….Annabeth Chase." His jaw dropped. "What?" I asked defensively. "Nothing." He replies quickly. "Umm…my name's Percy…Percy Jackson." No way, I thought. "Really? Like the one in the PJO series? Or were you named coincidentally? I know I am." I said to him so fast, I doubt I exceeded 15 seconds. He laughed and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It's like I heard that laugh before…. "Ummm…yeah. Coincidence." "But d'you mind if I ask you a few questions?" "Nope?" "Thanks. Who's your mom?" "Sally Jackson." "No way." "What?" "Nothing…why do you have a faint sea smell?" "I do?! Oh, shit! Maybe they'll smell me!" "Who?" "The monsters!" he stopped, panic clearly seen in his eyes. "Monsters? Percy Jackson? Sally Jackson?" "Umm joking. I'm practicing how to improve my acting skills. Nice to know it's definitely improving…" he told me. "Yeah? Oh I forgot my pen. Can I borrow yours?" "Sure. Here" he gave it to me and I uncapped it. Unfortunately, it wasn't Anaklusmos. It's just a regular pen.

He might've seen my reaction because he smiled. "What's the matter? Expecting something else? Like a flower to pop out of the cap?" "No, here. Anyway, I'm off to room 403. You?" "Same." "Mind if we walk together?" "Nope." And we started walking. "Annabeth? When did you come to New York? Where did you come from?" "Well…we're from San Francisco and to answer your first question it was about two weeks ago." Percy's silent, I don't know why. "But how can that be? To enroll here, you must do it a month before the start of the semester. Did someone enroll you here before you left?" "No….." Then realization struck…. "DAD! He must've shown my grade from the past couple of years." "So you're THAT smart?" "What d'you mean 'THAT smart'?" "Nothing." But I could tell it wasn't 'nothing'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now we arrive at room 403 for Homeroom. Because I'm the transferee, looks and murmuring welcomed me. So I raised my eyebrow and look at them all. They all stopped murmuring. They ALL looked at me -_- Maybe it's the first time they've encountered a transferee like me. The 'why are you all looking at me? With eyebrow raised' type. Not the 'head bowed all the time, hoping not to get noticed' type. It just makes me laugh. They don't know what hit 'em…. 3:) I looked around and saw that the room is almost full. But I saw a desk near the window so that's where I'm headed. When my butt touches the seat, the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Ms. Beverly Reyes. To the old students: Welcome back. To the transferees: Welcome and I hope you'd like it here at Goode High." She said with a smile, showing all her very white teeth. "Good morning, ma'am." We all said to her. "Now that the year just started, I'm going to be generous. I'll give you a FREE TIME." Everyone cheered and whooped, looks like free time rarely comes here. "However, we're setting a few rules." Everyone stopped and wore disappointed looks. "Rule #1: No PDAs allowed. #2: No one's going to leave this room without my permission. #3: THIS WILL ONLY HAPPEN ONCE! SAVOR IT!" Alright then…continue." Just as after she finished I thought my hearing's going to be damaged. Why? You know why… Anyway, I just looked out the window and imagined. Oh I forgot… I got my PJO book in my bag. So I get it then started reading.

ALERT: WHEN I READ PJO BOOKS, I'M IN MY WORLD! SO NO DISTURBANCES ALLOWED!

Unfortunately, I'm the 'newbie' here so they don't know it. And I know I'm going back to earth as soon as I smelled something quite familiar: a faint smell of the sea – Percy… I thought he was just passing by but he sat down a chair beside me and watched me read. No disturbance was committed so I continued reading. I didn't last long, however. I noticed Percy staring at me now. It was so creepy. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see his eyes moving up and down. As though he was checking me out. When I couldn't take it anymore I closed my eyes, put the book down then looked at him.

"D'you have a problem, Percy? Or at least something to say?" "Uhhh…" he's lost in his own thoughts. Then unexpectedly, his gaze came towards the book I was reading. It was the 4.5 book of the series: The Demigod Files. Shock places on his face. I groaned loudly, enough to return him to earth. "Huh? What?" he asks. "Why're you here, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, now liking the nickname from the book. I was supposed to make him annoyed but I get something different. He smiles and goes back to his thoughts. As though that nickname was definitely for him during the past. He closed his eyes as though remembering. When he opened them again, they're a little glassy. I realized those were tears. Carefully, not letting them fall so no one would notice. I stared at him, dumbstruck. He calmed down after a while…

"So…would d'you mind if you tell me what that was all about?" "Which one?" he asked as though it never happened. I just rolled my eyes and start to read again. I could tell he was thinking. I could almost see the gears in his head turning. He sighed then said "Alright but you'll just think I'm crazy." "Okay… Go ahead, anyway." I replied with a smile. That must've ticked something off as well, because he begins to return to that dazed expression again. So to not waste time, I snapped my fingers in front of him. That certainly pulled him back here. I smirked. "What's your story then?" "Ummm…right….ummm." he's still lost. Time's wasting so I return to my book. I'm in the part where Beckendorf and Percy were taken captive by Silena and Annabeth. Hahahahahaaha it shows girl power!

"Alright then, Annabeth." I looked at him. Thinking… "You sure you're not going back to that world of yours?" "Yes." "Alrighty then… Fire away….."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – POV Change II- Percy**

"Oh, fuck." She said. I quickly contained my composure and smiled. "Tsk… on a first day and already swearing?" I offered her my hand and she took it. The moment our hands touched, electricity flowed, giving me a memory. After that, my smile faltered.

"Umm…sorry…" she tells me.

"Uhh…no. It's my fault." So awkward here! .

"Umm…what's y-your n-name?" I asked.

"Ummm…Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I can't believe it, my search is complete. My jaw dropped. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Really? Like the one the PJO series?" so she'd read the book. She's not so clueless, then. "Or is it just coincidence?" she continued.

"Uhh…coincidence. Yeah…right."

"Okay, but d'you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Nope?"

"Thanks. Who's your mom?"

"Sally Jackson."

"No way."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why do you have a faint sea smell?"

"I do?! Oh, shit! Maybe they'll smell me!"

"Who?"

"The monsters!" _Oops…Way the go, Perce…now she'll think you're crazy…_I thought.

"Monsters?" Percy Jackson? Sally Jackson?" she's putting the pieces together…

"Umm…joking hahahaha… I practice how to act."

"Yeah? Oh…I forgot my pen. Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure. Here"

I gave her my usual pen. She opened it and I was watching her every move. Suddenly her face was crestfallen. I smiled. _Got you, hahahaha… you may call me 'Seaweed Brain' but I still think… _I thought.

"What's the matter? Expecting something else? Like a flower to pop out of the cap?"

"No…here. Anyway, I'm off to room 403. You?"

My heart leaped unexpectedly. Coincidence? Not a chance. Destiny? You bet it is! Hahahaha ^_^ but got to act normal. Poker face on….

"Same."

"Mind if we walk together?"

"Nope."

Then we started walking….

Then I asked "Annabeth, when did you come to New York? Where did you come from?"

She answered my questions and got me thinking… How could that be? To enroll, you must do it a month before the start of the school year. I asked.

Then realization must've caught up with her because…

"DAD! He must've shown my grades from these past years!"

"Oh…so you're THAT smart?" _typical Annabeth…_

"What d'you mean 'THAT smart'?"

"Nothing…"

But she is smart enough not to believe me….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We arrived at the classroom and sat in two far apart chairs. Then Ms. Beverly Reyes, our teacher, came in. She welcomed us with her usual speech and gave us a free time… but just this once… I got to tell Annabeth what happened but she's already reading the Demigod Files. I stood up and walked towards her. She didn't look up so I just looked at her. Damn. I miss her so much. I missed her arms punching me whenever I get under her skin. I missed her smirking at me when I've done something stupid. I missed the scent of her hair. Her eyes... That's what I've missed most. Those stormy grey eyes full of anticipation, determination, pride, friendship, and Annabeth… I wish she would just remember me…

When she realized I'm looking at her, up and down, she put down her book and looked at me. Her eyes now show me a familiar expression: annoyed.

"D'you have a problem, Percy or at least something to say?" "Uhhh…" I'm still thinking about some memories. The way she kissed when she thought I was going to die at book 4. I wish it would happen again. The kiss, I mean, not the 'going to die any second' thing. -_-

I noticed she went back to reading. I looked at the cover of her book. I remember that. We did it. We, me and Beckendorf, got taken prisoner. I remember Silena and Annabeth laughing at us. "What?" I asked. "Why're you here, Seaweed Brain?" I smiled. I missed that, too. I closed my eyes remembering…

We were twelve when that nickname was first heard. I smiled remembering the way I was always pissed off when she uses it to me. Oh how I miss it now. I opened my eyes. I didn't realized that that memory was about to make me cry. Tears were threatening to spill. I told the water to be air, in my mind.

That's when I noticed she was staring at me.

"So… would d'you mind what that was all about?" "Which one?" I asked. She rolls her eyes and just went back to her reading. I'm deciding…_should I tell her the truth? Will she believe me? What if she wouldn't?..._ I sighed. "Alright…but you'll just think I'm crazy."

"Okay…go ahead anyway." She smiled.

I missed that, too. That smile…but she just snapped her fingers in front of me. I almost jumped out of my seat. She smirked; I blushed a light red shade. Also hoping she won't notice. "What's your story, then?" "Ummm…oh, right…ummm…" I decided to tell her.

"Alright, Annabeth."

"You sure you're not going back to that world of yours?" _Was I that obvious?! _A part of my mind asked. _Yes. Yes, you were…_ another part answered.

"Yes."

"Alright, then… Fire away."

Then I told her the story…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! As you may already figure out, I'm alternating. Annabeth's POV is always ODD NUMBERS. For Percy's EVEN NUMBERS. Thanks! Oh and please review and suggest things to make the story better. I'd appreciate it.**

**-I do not own the PJO series-**

**Chapter 5- Percy's story**

"Who's that author of that book?" he asks. "This PJO?" he nodded. "Rick Riordan." He nodded again. "Well, let me be honest with you… The author of that book isn't Riordan. I wrote that." "Are you sure?" I asked, restraining myself from laughing. "Yes, I'm sure. That's a name I created for myself. Like what Chiron said in the first book. It's a pseudonym. Everything written on those pages are real. The gods, Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Titans, they're real, Annabeth. It's like my adventure journal. And you're part of this, Annabeth. You're a demigod. Just like what the book says. Everything that was done, said, heard, etc. in that book happened. Everything until after the war…" "What happened then, Seaweed Brain?" despite the tension from the story, he managed a smile. "You happened." "What?" I asked, obviously confused. "You. You were sent to quest before the start of camp so I didn't know about it. I just realized you weren't there when I stepped foot there and you weren't there to welcome me back."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I do know some parts… you were sent off to Las Vegas. The Oracle told you that 'a goddess will give you something there'. So you waited and waited. Well you, being you, got frustrated and thought that it was just a waste of time. So by the time the goddess did show up, you've your temper on a roll.

"You angered the goddess so much that she put a curse on you." I gasped, shocked. I f this was true…that means I, Annabeth Chase, have pissed off a goddess…"Wait, wait. Who is the goddess?" "Aphrodite." _Her?! _"Should I continue?" he asked gently. "Umm… uhh…s-su-sure, Seaweed Brain."

"Before she cursed you, she said you were giving your love to the wrong guy. But you kept on denying her about it. She got so angry she cursed you. She took away your…" "What, Seaweed Brain?" I'm getting used to that nickname every minute. It's like natural now. "Memory. She took away your memory being a half-blood. She said that the only way to lift the curse is for you to give your heart to the right person and that you'll show your love to that person IN EVERY possible. You know kisses, hugs, words, and… IT" _Ohh…my…GODS! _ "Your family knows about the curse and they like to tell it to you any day. Unfortunately, Aphrodite threatened them that if they do that or even give you clues and hints about the problem, she'll never let them see you again." "How about you, then?" "What?"

"Why are you telling me this?" "I don't care about her, Annabeth. I just care about YOU." "Why would you miss ME, Seaweed Brain?"

"Because…I just feel that there's something missing. I figure it's you." I was sure my mouth's hanging open and I have a blush on my cheeks.

He continued, "At camp, we don't know what's happening to you. You decided to do your quest alone. We were worried but also confident that you were all right. We weren't expecting that the thing that's supposed to be given to you is that curse. You didn't come back to camp for the whole summer. That's when our confidence faltered. But Chiron gave us a quest. A quest to find-"

"Me."

"Yeah, I was the leader to that quest and I have my usual team. Minus you, of course. We separated. Grover and Tyson went to San Francisco. That leaves me to New York. They weren't enthusiastic about the separation but I told them that if we separate, we'll find you sooner. That made them agree, although they were still a bit hesitant. So we went to the station. Me to New York and them to San Francisco. Then the quest officially started.

"Mom enrolled me here last month. I was a bit unhappy about that actually." He admitted. "Why?" I asked. "Well, because I only cared about finding you." "Well, why did you have this quest, anyway? Maybe I was already…dead." "Well the thing is… we KNOW you weren't." "How?" I asked again. "Ummm… Aphrodite came to a dream I was having. She told me there. But she didn't tell us where you were. She just told us that you're still at home." "Oh." "Yeah. So after the dream, I sat up as quick as lightning and started to sprint towards the Big House. I think it was about 1am. I banged the doors. Mr. D thought there was an attack so he made grapevines crawl over me. When Chiron and Mr. D realized who I was, Mr. D was reluctant to let me go. Chiron had to beat him in a game of pinochle for Mr. D to let me go." He said with a smile.

"Then…here I am. Found you and explained." He said, ending his story. "So that's just it? You're saying that I'm a daughter of Athena? I've been in that camp since I was seven?" he nodded. But I don't believe him. My family's complete. I've got a perfect family-as perfect as it'll ever be- and I'm not a demigod. I'm COMPLETELY NORMAL. Period….

But Percy might've seen the gears in my head turning because he said "I know what you're thinking. But think about it. Could you sit still in class? Do you have dyslexia? Could you read Ancient Greek?" he asked. Most of those describe me. That's why I love sports. But I could read fine. "That book's in Ancient Greek, you know." "No, it isn't." "Here, read this." He hands me a textbook. The moment I focused on the words, my head started spinning. Damn. The words keep on floating. Dyslexia? Check. "Alright. I do have dyslexia and ADHD. But it doesn't mean I'm a half-blood."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He said. "How many brothers do you have?" he continued. "Two. Now only one because my other brother went to a faraway place to visit an uncle." "Maybe that brother told you about the curse so Aphrodite sent him away." Realization struck. My brother did say something about a curse. The next day…he's gone… Then there's only one thing to do….

"Alright…" I sighed.

"I believe you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- POV Change III- Percy**

I start the story by asking her who's the author of the book she was holding. "Who's the author of that book?" I asked. "This PJO?" O_f course, Annabeth. How many books are you holding?_ I thought sarcastically. But I nodded anyways. "Rick Riordan." I nodded again. "Well, let me be honest with you… The author of that book isn't Riordan. I wrote that." "Are you sure?" I could tell she's doing everything just to restrain herself from laughing. "Yes." I answered. That made her silent. Now I tell her the story…

After about 10 minutes, I finished. She looks at me, clearly not convinced. So I said "I know what you're thinking but think about it. Could you sit still in class? Do you have dyslexia? Could you read ancient Greek?" I noticed she's looking at the book. I could read it, too. The words are in Ancient Greek. _Wow…Don't tell me that Wise Girl still hadn't noticed the book's in Greek…_ I thought. _She still hasn't figured it out…Time to pop the bubble… 3:) _"That book's in Ancient Greek, you know." "No, it isn't." _Denial (-_-)_ "Here, read this." I hand her a textbook. The moment she focused on the words, I could tell she's going to have a migraine if she continued. Luckily, she put the book down and said "Alright I do have dyslexia and ADHD. But it doesn't mean I'm a half-blood."

_She's making this harder than necessary…_ I thought. "Maybe. Maybe not." I looked at her. That must've caught her off-guard. "How many brothers do you have?" "Two. Now only one because my other brother went to a faraway place to visit an uncle." Yep. Supposed to be two. Maybe they'll see him again when the curse is broken… "Maybe that brother told you about the curse so Aphrodite sent him away." I looked at her. From the disbelieving look she has, slowly it changed to realization. _Victory…_ I thought again. "Alright." She sighs. "I believe you."

_Finally… \(^O^)/ _ I thought.

**Sorry if it's short, guys! I'll definitely try to make the upcoming chapters longer. K? Tnx...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! New chapter's up! Hope you like it. Review afterwards. I'll appreciate it. ^_^**

**Chapter 7- He's the solution to the problem**

**4 days later….**

I hung out with Percy often after that. We were ALMOST inseparable. He invited me to his house the other day so I met Mrs. Jackson. After that I would always go to their place first. And 'Seaweed Brain' is Percy's official nickname. And 'Wise Girl' is the best he could come up with. Typical -_-…..

But my architecture addiction's still here so he's got a new one: Architect Geek. At least he's thinking.

Today, I'm here in the gym for gym class. I went to the changing rooms and changed to my PE shorts and shirt. I put my hair to a braid then left my bag in my locker. Percy's not here. He's got history today. Anyway, I've made a friend. A girl friend. If it's a boy, Percy may get jealous. Hahahahahahahahaha….. Her name is Alysha Anne Barton and she's here with me.

"Hey, Allie." I called to her, waving my hand. "Hey, Annie." She replied, walking towards me. "What do you think coach'll let us do today?" she asked when she's with me. "Not sure but I hope it's sporty." I replied. She sighed then pulled me towards the benches. Just as I was about to sit down, coach came striding from his office. "Alright, punks. We're going to have a little game. And it's kinda called… DODGEBALL!" The gym was filled with a mix of groans and whoops. Coach divided us into two groups. Then coach said "The game will start in…3…2…1…" then he blew the whistle, its sound filling the gym.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ewww…I'm SOO STICKY! PE's finished and I'm here at the shower room, rinsing away the sweat. Ewww… After showering, I got dressed then went outside. I've got free period and luckily, Percy does, too. We agreed to meet at the library. Why? For a 'friend get-together' period.

I went inside the cafeteria first. I'm hungry. The game made me famished but at least our team won. I bought a good looking chocolate cake and a bottle of coke. I sat down then started eating. After a minute, my cake completely disappeared. I stood up then proceeded to the library.

"You're late." Percy said, with a slightly annoyed look. "I was hungry, seaweed Brain and that chocolate cake was so good looking." I said. "Where? At the cafeteria?" "Of course not. I found it at the garbage bin." I said sarcastically. "Ha-ha." He replied, showing his tongue at me childishly. "You're so cute. Haha…" "What? Why would you think I'm cute?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Nothing." I said, my turn to sticking my tongue out to him. He laughs then went to me. He pinches my cheeks slightly "Hahahaha" "Come on, Seaweed Brain." "Where're we going?" "To the rooftop." "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-At the rooftop-

"What do you want to do?" he asks me. The rooftop here's wonderful. Full of plants and there's a swinging bench in the middle of the garden. "Sit…and…relax…" I replied. He sits down on the bench and started swinging it. I sat down beside him, laying my head on his shoulder. We were like that for a while when I asked him a question. "How do I break the curse?" he was silent before he answers. "I told you. You have to give your love to the right guy and let him know that in EVERY way you may know." He said. "But how would I know if he's the one?" "I don't know. Let's ask Aphrodite." "Can we do that?" "Not sure but it's worth a try." "How?" "Remember. I-M'ing." "Iris Messaging?" he just smiled his reply. He pulled out a drachma then controlled the water from a watering can by the wall. He focused on getting a rainbow then tossed the coin. "Oh, iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering." He said. The water turned to mist. "Aphrodite, goddess of love." He continued.

Later, the image of the goddess appeared. Outside Olympus, in the gardens. She's staring at herself at the pond. "Aphrodite!" I said. She turned, unsurprised. "Yes, Annabeth?" "I've got a question about the curse you gave me." "And what is that?" "How do I break it?" "I believe that the son of Poseidon has already told you that. You must love the right guy and show him your love in EVERY WAY possible. Anything else?" "Can I at least know who's he?" Aphrodite smiled. "Of course, dear. He's right beside you, you know. Good bye." Then she swiped her hand through the mist, ending the conversation. I was dumbstruck… I was hoping I heard wrong… The only one by my side is…

"You…"

Percy….

(O_O)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! New chapter's up. Suggest things to make the story more interesting and I swear I really tried to make this chapter longer…. I'll try it again on the following chapters…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO. RICK RIORDAN DOES..**

**Thanks and enjoy XD**

**Chapter 8- POV Change IV- Percy**

4 days later…

Finally Annabeth decided to believe me. So in the past four days she had been asking me TONS of questions, while at school, mall, at my house or hers. Even though she lost her memories about being a demigod, I was determined to break that curse. First things first. We have to find the right guy for her. We'll talk about it later. We're going to have a friendly date. We're meeting up at the library. Meanwhile, here I am at Mythology…

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell finally rings…

I get my stuff and proceeded to the library. When I get there, I looked around and noticed that Annabeth still wasn't there. I took a seat and waited….

After about 34 minutes (yes the 4 there was needed), I saw her coming. "You're late." I said to her, annoyed. "I was hungry, Seaweed Brain and that chocolate cake was so good looking." She replied. "Where? At the Cafeteria?" "Of course not. I found it in the garbage bin." Sarcasm dripping from her words. "Ha-ha." I replied while childishly showing her my tongue. "You're so cute. Hahahahahaha….." "What? Why would you think I'm cute?" I ask with a mischievous grin. "Nothing." She showed me her tongue childishly. I laugh and approach her. I pinch her cheeks slightly. "Hahahahahahahahaha…." "Come on, Seaweed Brain." "Where are we going?" "To the rooftop." "Come on then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-At the rooftop-

"What do you want to do?" I ask. "Sit and relax." I sit down on the bench and started to swing it. She sat beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. She asks me suddenly "How do I break the curse?" I think for the right words and answered "I told you. You have to give your love to the right guy and let him know that in EVERY way you know." "But how would I know if he's the one?" "I don't know. Let's ask Aphrodite." "Can we do that?" "Not sure. But it's worth a try." "How?" it's funny how Annabeth's actually the one ASKING THE QUESTIONS and I'm the one who's ANWERING THEM. "Remember… I-M'ing." "Iris Messaging?" I smiled.

I saw a gardening can by the wall and controlled the water to get a rainbow. I fished out a coin from my pocket (yes. I have drachmas in my pockets for emergencies. Sometimes I even accidentally use it to pay for lunch) and tossed it to the water. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept our offering. Aphrodite, goddess of love."

The love goddess appeared in front of us. "Aphrodite! " Annabeth said. She looked at us, unsurprised, as though she was expecting us. "Yes, Annabeth?" "I've got a question." And she asks how to break the curse. She answers the exact same thing I told Annabeth. Then Annabeth asks "Can I at least know who's he?" The goddess smiled. I listened more to the conversation. Curious about who's Annabeth's soul mate. The goddess glances at me then answers "Of course, dear. He's right beside you, you know. Good bye." She ended the conversation, also leaving the two of us in the middle of shock and embarrassment. I looked at her and saw her face so red. She looks at me…

"You…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! New chapter let me know what you think. Oh and uhhh I've already have chapters until chapter 18 guys! With a bit of luck my chapters will go longer than I expect. Just review please! Criticisms are also welcome! Suggest things for the story, guys, if you please! Thanks.**

**Chapter 9- Thinking a little**

At least I'm not the only one who's frozen in time. I could see Percy out of the corner of my eye that he's not moving. He accidentally dropped the water he was controlling then he looked at me. "She's joking, right?" we asked at the same time. In different circumstances, that would've been funny but it's not today. I look deep at his eyes. I could see doubt, as though he saw something in my eyes what could it be? He's thinking, but I don't know what. He blinked then looked the other way.

"What's the matter, Seaweed Brain?"

"Huh? What?"

"Why do you have those emotions in your eyes?"

"What?"

"Doubt. Why? Don't lie to me please, Seaweed Brain because when you do, I swear on the River Styx, that when I have my dagger back, I'll cut your hair using that." I said exasperatedly. That made him flinch and for me to smile triumphantly. "Alright, AG. You win."

"What is it, then?"

"Ummm…" I let him choose the correct words first. After a few minutes, I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Start, Seaweed Brain." "Uhhh…yeah… here goes…"

"Before you left, Annabeth, we arranged a friendly date. Like at the start of book 4. We were going to watch a movie, going to the mall after and go back to my place after. But that's when your quest started. The friendly date's been cancelled just until you return. I was disappointed because you didn't even invited me to join you on your quest. But when summer camp ended and you're still not there, that's when I started to miss you…" he looked at me. Wondering if I'm going to interrupt, I wasn't. He continued, "After a while, I was realizing something. I miss you so DAMN much. I miss you calling me 'Seaweed Brain'. I miss everything about you… it's like something's missing in my heart. I know it's cheesy but it's true, you know. I feel doubtful because of what Aphrodite just told us. What if it'll never happen? And about the other thing… It's nothing…. And I do hope you won't cut my hair with your dagger and that you won't beat me up to a pulp. I'll appreciate that." I laughed after his explanation/speech. I think I'm starting to fall… Hahahahahahahahahahaha… Sorry, guys. Got to break the moment… 3:)

"Wait a minute, Seaweed Brain. If my mother is Athena… then why do I have a mother at home?" he was silent. Maybe annoyed because he just told me a confession, and for boys… It pretty much rarely comes, and all I was thinking was why I have a mother at home. Probably baking cookies for desserts. But he sighed heavily and answered my question. "You've read the book, haven't you?" I nod. "She's your stepmom." Oh… That's why I have stormy grey eyes yet neither my dad nor mom has that eye color. "Alright, Seaweed Brain. I believe you." He smiled again and I returned it. The bell rang somewhere downstairs so we stood up and started walking to the ground level floor. "What's your next subject?" he asks me. "Ummm… let me check… it's mythology. Yours?"

"Looks like I'm going the same way."

Then we started walking…


	10. Chapter 10

**A short update guys! Let me know what you think! Thanks.**

**Chapter 10-POV Change V- Percy**

"You…" she tells me. _Me…_I thought…_ I'm the one?_ Because of Aphrodite's unexpected answer, I dropped the water I was controlling. We looked at the other and asked "She's joking, right?" that would've been funny in different circumstances but we're dead serious right now. She looked deep in my eyes. I could see in hers: shock and disappointment. As though… she thinks I wasn't the answer she's been hoping for. I wonder if it's Luke… :( /3 Ouch…

"What's the matter, Seaweed Brain?" pulling me back to my senses. "Why do you have those emotions?" "What?" Because I don't know why. "Doubt." She repeats the question and threatens me with something that I don't want to happen. I tell her the reason. But only parts of the truth. I may be what she calls me, but I still have brains! I didn't tell her something important… for me, I guess.

Everything I said though was true, you know. Unfortunately, she saw something else in my eyes. "What's that? Is that…?" "What?" "…hurt?" she answered. I looked away. _Not yet…_ I thought. "Ugh… nope. Must've mistaken, AG." I smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back. "Wait a minute, Seaweed Brain. If my mother is Athena… then why do I have a mother at home?" _Is that a new hobby of hers?! Breaking moments?! _I answered, anyway.

The bell rang downstairs, so we stood up. "What's your next subject?" I ask her. "Ummm… let me check…It's mythology. Yours?" "Looks like I'm going the same way."

_I'll tell her what I feel… I swear to the Styx… I'll tell her… but… at the right time… If she moves on about Luke…_ I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter's up! Reviews are welcome!**

**Chapter 11- The Percabeth kiss**

Today's the weekends. Want to know my plan? Nothing much. Just going to visit Camp Half-Blood with Percy. You may be wondering why Grover and Tyson still isn't here? Don't worry. Percy talked to them using Iris Messaging, with me for proof. We told them to go back to camp but they don't want to. Why? We asked. "We want to hang out with you, Annabeth." Grover replied. "Yey! We gonna hang out with Annabeth?" Tyson asked happily. "Yeah, guys. This weekend we're gonna go to camp, alright?" "Alright, guys. You win. We'll return to camp…" he then smiled devilishly. But don't do anything THAT fun while you're alone, k?" he looked at Percy then winked. He swiped his hand, ending our talk.

"Why does EVERYONE do that?!" I asked, annoyed. "What?" Percy asked, as usual confused. "Always thinking that we'll do that. It's quite annoying, you know." "Oh. Maybe it's just to annoy you." "Even the school tells us that, you know." "So?" "'So'?! It means they're thinking we're kissing, making out, and doing things COUPLES do!" "Oh… so that's the problem?" he asked then sighed. "Yeah, it is. Nice job, Seaweed Brain." "Alright…" he's thinking. "Wait a minute… you're getting pissed because people annoy you about US doing things that didn't and DOESN'T even happen, but people even annoy you about more complicated things… why only react to this one?"

I was caught… O_O "Because… because… because…" my mind's working for regular reasons now. "Because… because what would you feel if you're the one getting those things? You'll think it's a little bit private. Even your love life's been messed up and people think you've been doing THAT recently. How would you feel?" to my surprise, Percy just smiled. "I won't mind them, AG. Besides, it'll just die down. No rumors live forever, you know."

"How would you know?" I asked harshly, he flinched slightly and looked taken aback. "Sorry." I mumbled. "It's alright… How do I know, huh? Because for the past years, that's what I've been through… a lot. Every year people would call me 'disordered', 'unbalanced', and 'weirdo'. At the start, it was painful, so painful that when I realized that they're talking about me I told mom that I won't step foot in those schools again. But mom knew my weakness. That was her ticket for me to study for the past years…"

I was surprised. I never heard him tell us stories about his experiences at school before he came upon camp half-blood. I felt so guilty… Here I am getting annoyed at people teasing me about things when Percy's been bullied since pre-school. I now felt guilty and ashamed… for not thinking of others. I looked at Percy and saw that his eyes are shiny: tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I never knew." I don't know what else to do. I sat down in front of him. Looked deep into his beautiful sea green eyes then kissed him.

We were both surprised at first but we closed our eyes slowly then really started to feel the kiss. After a few seconds, the kiss deepened. I wrap my arms around Percy's neck and his directly went to my waist. After 5 minutes, we stopped. Looked at each other then untangled ourselves from each other. I could see his face reddening and I could tell mine is too by the way it's heating up.

"Annabeth, what was THAT about?" Percy asked. I'm asking myself that question, too. Why did I kiss him? Was it pity? Love? Something? I went with something. "I'm not sure, Seaweed Brain but I think it's starting…"

"What's starting?"

"The breaking of the curse…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! New chapter's up! I realized that the Percabeth kiss from the former chapter is not quite detailed so let's just let Percy try tell about it. K?**

**Oh and from chapter 11 to chapter 20 it's just one day. Yep… one day with so many things happening… Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 12- POV Change VI- Percy**

Weekends finally here! Finally! I walked towards the kitchen. Mom's cooking breakfast. She looks at me then smiled. "Hey, honey. Have any plans today?" "Actually, yeah, mom. Annabeth and I were planning to visit camp." "Alright, dear. Just be careful. Want to eat?" she replied, offering me blue bacons and eggs. "Thanks, mom. Don't mind if I do." She smiled and patted on my back. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mom approached the door while I'm still eating… there was a conversation in the hallway. Later, mom came in the kitchen, smiling widely. I wonder… maybe it's Mr. Blofis again. I was right. He came inside the kitchen. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Then, I continued eating.

After eating, I went the sink to clean the plate, utensils, and glass that I used; when my mom came down the stairs and approached me. She's wearing nice pants, a white turtle neck shirt, and black 3inch- heels.

"Where you going, mom?"

"With Paul. You wouldn't mind, right, honey?" I shook my head.

"Thank you. I'll be home late."

"K. Bye, mom."

With one last smile, she left with Paul. I tidied up a little when…

The door was knocked. I wonder who it is… I opened the door and it reveals Annabeth. I got curious. We were supposed to meet at her place. Maybe a change of plans. Typical Annabeth. "What's up, AG? I thought we're meeting at your place?"

"Change of plans. My mom is being visited by grandma and grandpa. Too much people."

"Okay…"

I stepped aside for her to come in. When she did, I said "We should contact Grover and Tyson, you know. Maybe they're still looking for you." She just nodded and went to the garden (outside the apartment). When we got a rainbow, we completed the things to do.

"Grover and Tyson, San Francisco." I said. They showed up after a after a while. They were in a playground. Quite alone. They're at the swings.

"Tyson!" I said.

"Grover!" Annabeth said.

They looked around and saw us.

"Hey, guys! I see you found Annabeth. Typical." Grover said with wide grin.

"Uhh… yeah. I did. So umm… don't come here in New York, anymore. We'll meet up at camp."

"No, Percy… Please!" Tyson begged.

"Why?" Annabeth and I asked.

And they answered. We said we'll just go to camp today. So they agreed. -_- But before they ended the conversation, Grover wore devilish smile and said "But don't do anything THAT fun, okay?" looked at me then winked. Then he swiped his hand, ending the talk. I sighed then shook my head. Meanwhile, Annabeth huffed and walked inside. I followed. I caught up with her in the living room. She looked REALLY ANNOYED. -_-

"Why does EVERYONE do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Always thinking that we'll do THAT. It's quite annoying, you know."

"Oh…hahahahahaha… maybe it's just to annoy you."

"Even the school tells us that, you know."

I sighed. "So?" I asked… _wrong reply…_

"'So'?! It' means they're thinking we're kissing, making out and doing things COUPLES do!"

"Oh… so that's the problem?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain." She replied sarcastically, making me frown.

Then I thought of something: _Why does she seem annoyed about this? It doesn't and WON'T happen. There are other things that others tease her about yet this is the only one she reacts to._

I asked her.

She turned a little pink and started to stutter. She asks me, too. A not-so-offending question. I replied with a smile and said "I won't mind them, AG. Besides, it'll just die down. No rumors live forever, you know."

She rolled her eyes.

"How would you know?!" she asks in a hurtful tone making it hard for me to resist flinching. "Sorry." She mumbled. I smiled at her and answered.

"It's alright… How do I know, huh? Because for the past years… that's what I've been through… a lot. Every year people would call me 'disordered', 'unbalanced', and 'weirdo'. At the start it was painful, so painful that when I realized they were talking about me I told mom I won't step foot on those schools ever again. But my mom knew my weakness. That was her ticket for me to study for the past years." I remember my mom bringing me to a place with water. It may be by the sea or by a pool…

She looked at me, stunned. She dropped her gaze and got a sudden interest with her shoes. What could she be thinking right now? I wonder… but memories of the past years of my life resurfaced.

I see my younger self in 3rd grade being called those things. They pointed openly at me and whispered things loud enough for me to hear. I hate it. I hate it still. They won't even come near me. As though if they do, they'll explode or something. Grover was the only one I've got before. Even some of the teachers were like that. Maybe the monster ones, I guess. I hate my childhood. Dad wasn't even there… no friends… just mom… she's the only light when those things happened to me. I was still lost in my agonizing memories when I was pulled back when I saw Annabeth's face mere inches away from mine. I blushed. I looked in her beautiful grey eyes….

She said "I'm sorry, Percy. I never knew…"

We looked deep into each other's eyes then she slowly closed the gap… our lips met. We're looking at each other the whole time when she didn't move away… I closed my eyes then she started to actually feel the kiss. Our lips started to move… Her fitting perfectly with mine… She then wraps her arms around my neck so I snaked mine to her waist. After a few minutes, I gathered up my courage and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and gave me passage. Our tongues started wrestling for dominance. I let her win ;) We were like that for a few minutes when we finally stopped, breathing heavily. Lips really swollen… hahahahahahaha…

My face started to heat up and I could tell I'm reddening… I look at her and saw she has a faint pink blush on her cheeks. When I was breathing normally again, I asked "Annabeth… what was THAT about?" she doesn't answer right away. She's thinking…

I hope her answer's acceptable… if you know what I mean…

"I'm not sure, Seaweed Brain. But I think it's starting…"

_The what? The what?!_

"What's starting?" because I really don't know…

"…The breaking of the curse…" that was SO unexpected…

**And chapter 12 is FINISHED. I'll update the next chapter maybe next week, sooner or later… Umm… oh and there will be more kisses and other THINGS ;) O:)**

**I hope you like this chapter….**

**Please review! Thanks, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! New chapter's up! Hope you'll like it and review. More chapters coming up and this story will go a little longer than I thought it'll be. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13- Return to Camp Half-Blood**

We're here at camp Half-Blood. Percy went off to his cabin to do a little 'cleaning up' but I think he's going to take a nap. Meanwhile, I'm at the Big House, Chiron (Mr. D doesn't want to be a part of the conversation so he vanished. Maybe to a place far from here. ) and I are talking. It's about the quest and the curse. Now, I'm telling him that I remember everything now so the curse is broken but…

"No, child. Even though you remember everything, you don't. You only KNOW it. It is different from REMEMBERING… The curse still exists and to break it, you must follow what the goddess told you…" That's what he just said.

I groaned. It's still not broken… I still have to love Percy… I mean I do love him… but not love-love him… Argh… you know what I mean!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX OXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

"Seaweed Brain, wake up." I'm here at Percy's cabin. I'm right about his 'cleaning up' and just like the first time I saw him sleep (or know, actually because Chiron said I just KNOW it), he was drooling. I smile at what I just saw. "Huh?" he's finally awake. I roll my eyes.

"Oh! Hey, AG. Er… I'm just about to start?" he said, putting on his best innocent look. I laughed.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Let's go to my cabin."

"Alright, AG."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I looked around my cabin. Not with, and angry at Percy. You're probably wondering what happened…

**-Flashback-**

"Alright, AG." He replied, standing up. We walked out the cabin and started to cabin 6. During the walk, I couldn't help but notice the campers greeting us. And they're not just any campers; they're beautiful, sexy girl campers. They would greet me, I'll smile. Then they'll look at Percy seductively and greet him as well. The worst part is them winking at him and walking away, giving their hips extra sways. And I could tell Percy loves every bit.

Outraged, I turned on him. He recognized my expression and was going to say 'What?' when I stepped on his foot, hard, then stalked off. My nose up in the air and Percy filling the air with swears and 'Ow!s'

**-End of Flashback-**

I'm roaming through my stuff and found what I was looking for: some of my files. There are pictures, letters, and everything that's important to me. I sat down on my bunk and started reading those. Good thing everything's in Greek. In the middle of reading a letter, Percy barged in.

"Do you know how to knock?! I might've been naked, showering!" I said, my anger returning.

"No, you won't. I know you too much and I know you shower at night and the sun is pretty much still in the sky because it's noon. Oh yeah and er… WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEP ON MY FOOT FOR?!" he asked with an angry expression. I rolled my eyes then calmly answered him.

"I wanted to. You were looking at those girls like they were dessert." He's thinking again. Maybe thinking of a good comeback.

"Oh… so you're saying that you, Annabeth Chase, Architect Geek, are jealous?" he asked with a sly grin.

_That was good_… I thought. _It even caught me off guard. Got to defend._

"Actually no, Seaweed Brain. I said I wanted to step on your foot."

"Yeah, yeah." He approached me because he was leaning on the doorframe the entire time he entered here.

He continued, "I do know one thing." He grabbed hold of my chin and lifted it, making me face him and to look deep in his sea green eyes.

"You're lying." That's when he kissed me.

I responded immediately, making him smile in the kiss. We deepened it. Me, with my arms around his neck. Him, with his arms around my waist. After a few minutes, the kiss ended. We smiled at each other and he kissed me again. This time, lightly.

"I'm not jea- alright, I am. Happy?" he smiled at me then kissed me again. When…

"Whoa! Holy Poseidon!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Well, I've got a new one! Hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14- POV Change VII- Percy**

We never talked about the kiss again… not until we're inside Camp Half-Blood, anyway. When we finally arrived, Chiron, the activities director, summoned us to the Big House. Well… only Annabeth. I was invited so I have a choice, right? I declined and told them that I'll just clean up my cabin. Yeah… umm… that's code for 'nap'. ^_^

I turned and left. When I get to my cabin, my bed's so tempting for me. I gave in, of course. My eyes closed and…

My dream starts…

**-Dream -**

I was on a beach… for the first time I don't know where… I looked around… to make myself comfortable, I walked into the water. I realized I'm only wearing blue beach shorts. Nothing else. Good thing I'm alone…

How wrong I was…

While I was enjoying the power of the sea around me, I was looking around the shore. It looks like I'm on an island. With a white hammock between two trees** (a/n: you know Gabriella's hammock in High School Musical 3? That's the hammock Percy's seeing.)** . Palm trees to be exact. Nearby, a summer house stood. It has corals and shells decorating the window sills and rails on the porch. It has two stories and one of the rooms seems to be occupied. Noises can be heard, too. Curiosity got the best of me so I left the water and went to the house. I stepped on the porch and when I was at the door, I noticed that there's something pasted to it. Or maybe painted. I examined it then I realized it's a trident. I touched it as well. Stupid old me… when my hand made contact to the trident, it glowed a shade of pink. Then ropes flew across the porch and started binding me. Then the door opened and then a silhouette of a woman came to view. Then…

My body went limp…

I finally wake up. I looked around the room. I guess I'm in the house now. _Stupid…_I said to myself. _It's never coincidence that a trident's on a door and you're a son of the Sea god! Even in a dream I'm captured! -_-_

I was still blaming myself while looking around when a door opened…

And you won't believe who entered…

It was Aphrodite…

"Son of Poseidon… you're expected here… You're dreaming still but this is true…"

She strode towards me then touches my crotch. My 'little friend' then stands as though ready to release. Aphrodite smiles at the effect of her touch then looks at me.

"Oh, Percy… my curse will break sooner than expected… but you forgot to tell Annabeth one little detail…"

I looked at her. Afraid of what she may do to me. She is the goddess of love so piss her off then your love life's ruined. Trust me.

"There must be a remembrance of the curse and a gift for you. When the curse ends you should have a child…"

Then before I could even say anything, she touches my friend again, making me climax…

**-End of Dream-**

I woke up.

"Huh?" I said, realizing Annabeth was there. Good thing I slept on my side and the blanket covers my lower half or else, Annabeth must've seen my boner. I prayed to Aphrodite to let me 'calm down' now. Thank goodness she heard me and complied.

I realized Annabeth's smirking and I also realized my cabin's still untidy. _Yeah that's the word: untidy. Not dirty or anything else :P_ I looked at her and said "Oh hey, AG. Er… I'm just about to start?"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Let's go to my cabin."

"Alright, AG."

We walked outside towards Athena's cabin when a bunch of girls came towards us. They were hot. Maybe Aphrodite's girls.

"Hey, Annabeth. Nice seeing you back." They said, looking at Annabeth and smiling at her sweetly. Annabeth would smile back.

"Hey, Percy. There's a party later at our cabin. Thought you'd like to join in and _have fun_…" They said to me. Then winks. To be polite, I smiled back. They turned to leave, giving their hips seductive sways. It happened a lot of times. I looked at Annabeth. Too bad for me, my mischievous smile still plastered on my face. It completely disappeared when I saw Annabeth's VERY angry face. I was about to ask something smart like 'What?' when she stepped on my foot HARD. She then walked away with her usual 'nose in the air while walking away' thing. She left me there shouting out 'Ow!s' and 'Shit!s'. I was about to go to Annabeth when I remembered my foot. So I went to the beach. I healed myself first…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now fully healed, I ran or sprinted towards Annabeth's cabin. I opened the door without knocking. When she saw me, she yelled "Do you know how to knock? I might've been naked, showering.", her anger reemerging on her face.

"No, you won't. I know you too much and I know you shower at night and the sun is pretty much still in the sky because it's noon. Oh yeah and er… WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEP ON MY FOOT FOR?!" she rolled her eyes then answered calmly.

"I wanted to. You were looking at those girls like they were dessert." _Oh… hahahahaha… well then she's…_

"So you're saying that you, Annabeth Chase, Architect Geek, are jealous?" I asked with a sly grin. She looked at me, shocked, as thought that wasn't she was expecting to hear. Then she answered.

"Actually no, Seaweed Brain. I said I wanted to step on your foot." I smirked.

_She's lying…_ I thought. _She wouldn't meet my eyes…_

I walked towards her from the doorframe I was leaning on and said.

"Yeah, yeah. But I do know one thing…" I grabbed her chin and lifted her head gently. Sea green meeting Stormy grey…

"You're lying."

Then I leaned forward until our lips met. She responded immediately, making me smile. Then we started deepening it. She moved her arms around my neck so I snaked my around her waist. My hands fit perfectly there. After about 8 minutes, we ended it because if we kept going… something might happen. We looked at each other and I kissed her lightly.

"I'm not jea- alright, I am. Happy?" she said, making me smile. I leaned forward again and we started to kiss again, deepening it again.

When…

"Whoa! Holy Poseidon!"

That made us jump apart :(


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter, guys! You may, or may have not, noticed that on the 2 last chapters, there was a part on Percy's POV that Annabeth' POV didn't have. Well she was either zoning out or just didn't want to tell you, I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15- Disturbances :(**

"Whoa! Holy Poseidon!"

The voice made us go back to reality. We stopped then looked at the intruder. Or should I say intruders. There by the door are Tyson in black jeans, boots, and a very big orange camp half-blood shirt. And Grover in only a camp half-blood shirt. Their cheeks were red, their hands covering their eyes, and their faces showing embarrassment. Even Tyson seems to know what his brother had been doing. I looked at them with my face as red as a tomato and as hot as the sun. I glanced at Percy and his face is as red as mine. I looked at Tyson and Grover and my face, even though it's still very red, says it all: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!

"Why're you here?! And do you even know how to knock?!" I yelled.

I threw a pillow at them and they scurried outside.

"Sorry, Annabeth. Never going to happen again. Er… carry on." Grover said, pulling Tyson with him.

"I wanna hang out with Annabeth, Mr. Goat." Tyson said.

"We can't, Tyson."

"Why not?"

"Uhh… because… she's…er… gonna have to uhh-"

"Gonna have to work things, Tyson. Yeah, that's it. That's what I'm gonna do." I said with a smile.

"We'll hang out later." Grover said, pulling Tyson with him and this time succeeding.

He gave us one last look of apology then strode off. Leaving me and Percy alone.

We were silent. An embarrassing silence is between us now. _ Thanks, Grover…_I thought.

I sat down at my bunk then picked up the papers I accidentally dropped when Percy was kissing me. He sat down beside me and looked at the paper I'm currently reading. While doing that, Percy as staring at me. He sat down beside and looked at the paper I was reading. Unfortunately, he read who's it from first and it's from Luke. Jealousy rose in his eyes and his expression hardened.

"When did he give you that?" he asked coldly.

"Umm… I don't know, Seaweed Brain. I'm breaking a curse remember? But the date here says it's about a few years ago maybe. Why? Oh… so now YOU'RE jealous." I said with a grin.

I looked at him, seeing his cold look, I frowned.

"You're scary when you look like that, you know."

He doesn't change his expression, I shrugged.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Lighten up." I said, kissing him again.

His hands went straight to my waist and mine to his neck. He smiled again. Later the kiss ended. Now there was a knock on the door, giving us time to arrange ourselves.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened, revealing the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis.

"Hey, Annabeth. Nice seeing you again." The brothers said at the same time. Like they rehearsed it. "You've been BUSY…" They said.

Our faces reddened again. Urgh.

"How can you even tell?" I asked.

"Well for one thing it took you a little while to respond and just by looking at your swollen lips." Connor said slyly.

Travis sniggered by his side.

"Okay… Why're you here, anyway?" Percy asked.

"We wanna see Annabeth." Travis said, looking at me.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Problem? Is it a violation to see you while you're with Percy now?" Connor said, with an eyebrow raised and smiling wickedly. We didn't answer. That made them snigger more. I sighed.

"You see me now. You're good to go. See ya." I said, pushing them out the door.

"Oh…hahahahahahaha… too eager, I see. Don't worry guys. We'll let you continue."

With a last sly look at us, they left.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go outside."

"Why?"

I laugh. "So you're the 'eager one' they're talking about. I don't want to be caught again. Anyway, I want to go strolling by the seaside."

That made him stand up.

"Come on then, AG."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! A little bit late update, sorry. I'd like it if you read my other story: Will love find us or heartbreaks forever? **

**Enjoy. Thanks.**

**Chapter 16- POV Change VIII- Percy**

"Whoa! Holy Poseidon!"

That voice made us jump apart. I looked at the door to find it open and two heads were poking out. One has horns the other has one eye: Grover and Tyson. I glared at them making their cheeks redder and redder. I looked at them both and their hands went to their eyes. I even think Tyson knows what I was doing. Annabeth looked at me and I saw her face maybe as red as mine. She looked back at the two and her angry face is back on. O oh… .

"Why are you here?! And do you even know how to KNOCK?!" she yelled, grabbing a pillow from her bunk and throwing it at them.

"Sorry, Annabeth. Never gonna happen again. Carry on." Grover said.

"I want to hang out with Annabeth, Mr. Goat." Tyson said.

Grover anxiously looks at me.

"Uhh… we can't Tyson."

"Why not?"

It seems Grover's panicking by the second.

"Uhh… because… she's … uhh… gonna have to uhh-"

"Gonna have to work things, Tyson. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do." Annabeth said, trying to lighten up the mood by lighting up her voice.

Grover said "We'll hang out later."

He pulled Tyson, now succeeding, and gave us one last apologetic look before leaving us alone.

We were silent for a bit so Annabeth sat back down on her bunk. She picked up some things, I mean papers. Demigods gave her those, I suppose because the words appear to be in Greek. I stared at her the whole time. I got curious who's been giving her letters so I sat down beside her and looked at the paper/ letter she's currently reading. My insides- specifically my heart- turned very cold. As cold as ice… Making me red from jealousy and anger.

"When did he give you that?" I asked my expression still hardening.

_She's reading the traitor's letter…_I thought.

"Umm…. I don't know, Seaweed Brain. I'm breaking a curse remember?"

_Oh yeah… I forgot… Peace V(-_-)_ I thought again.

She continued "But the date here says it's about a few years ago maybe. Why? Oh…" she puts a mischievous grin. "Now you're jealous…" she looks at me then frowned.

"You're scary when you look like that you know."

My expression still didn't change. She shrugged.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Lighten up." Then she kissed me.

My hands automatically went to her waist and hers around my neck. I smiled in the kiss. I started to lower us on the bed and ignites a fire inside me. I want that fire to be satisfied but I know we have to wait. So we just kissed and kissed. I got my courage- which was hard to do, by the way- and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth. We tasted each other's mouths and started to let our hands roam to other parts of our body. Her hands then rub soothing circles on my chest and stomach… I have abs, you know, but I'm not the one who brags about it so I think only one girl will be allowed to touch these. And she is kissing me right now. Oh, we're not ripping each other's clothes off, you know. I love her too much. I respect her so we're just kissing. Yeah… just kissing.

We're not still enjoying the kiss when some bastard decided to ruin it and knocked on the door. We sat up and fixed ourselves. We straightened up our clothes and I fixed my hair. (Annabeth got her fingers lost in them -_-) After a few minutes we sat straight and Annabeth said "Come in." And we tried to act normal as though nothing just happened that'll get us caught red- handed…

Unfortunately, it's not BASTARD… it's BASTARDS. -_- … It was the Stoll Brothers.

"Hey, Annabeth. Nice seeing you again." They both said at the same time.

"You've been… BUSY." They continued, giving us sly grins, making our faces red AGAIN.

"How can you even tell?" asked Annabeth.

"Well for one thing, it took you a little while to respond and just by looking at your SWOLLEN LIPS." Connor said slyly. Travis sniggered.

I glared at them at the background.

"Okay… Why're you here anyway?" I asked, turning the attention to them.

"We want to see you, Annabeth." Travis said, glancing at Annabeth.

"Why?" she asked.

"Problem? Is it a violation to see you while you're with Percy now?" Connor said, eyebrow raised plus a wicked smile.

We were silent, making them snigger. Annabeth then sighs.

"You see me now. You're good to go. See ya." She said, pushing them outside.

_Bad idea, Chase…_I I thought_._

"Oh… too eager, I see. Don't worry guys. We'll let you continue."

Then they left.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go outside." She said to me.

A little bit disappointed, I asked "Why?"

She looks at me then smirks.

"So you're the 'eager one' they're talking about. I don't want to be caught again. Anyway, I want to go strolling by the seaside."

That made me stand. I always feel more relaxed and calmer there.

"Come on then, AG."

I was already out the door.


End file.
